Prism
by Sianascera
Summary: Side story to Black Ember. The story of how Ludwig and Gilbert met. The main story is not necessary to properly enjoy the presented smut. Continued in form of stand alone short stories.
1. Chapter 1

The air was damp and filled with the putrid smell of blood and decay. Ludwig wrinkled his noise in disgust but refused to give any other sign of discomfort. He was here for a reason and as long as he hadn't found what he wanted he would put up with the dirt and the stench in the air. A faint scream reverberated through the tunnel he was currently walking in and Ludwig felt the hair on his neck rise.

The dragon pit was not a pleasant place to be, it was here that newly captured or hatched dragons were tamed and even though most surrendered rather quickly a few of them put on a fight. And even of those a few proved to be untamable and until it was decided what was to be done with them, or rather how best to dispose of them, they were kept here in the lowest parts of the pit, chained and bound and nearly starved to keep them weak.

Ludwig had spent quite some time searching for a dragon; he had watched when newly captured beasts had been brought in, as rarely as that ever happened these days, he had inspected every new hatchling that had been bred in these walls but the result had always been the same. They were insufficient. He looked for strength, not body strength but strength of spirit and mind, an equal that wouldn't just mindlessly carry him but one that was a challenge that could live up to what Ludwig expected from him.

This was his final option. The untamable dragons deep in the dungeon's bowels, those that soon would be put to the sword for there was no use for a dragon that would not obey. Those whose defiance was unyielding even in the face of death. It was a risky decision and he had to put all the weight of his family's name behind the request but in the end he had been granted access, but only after he had signed a paper that freed the master of the pit and his men from all responsibility. Ludwig had no problem with that, he didn't come here to die and if a Beilschmidt didn't want to die fate had no choice to accept that.

Or something like that the saying went.

Not that Ludwig kept up with what the common people whispered about his name.

They reached a gate, a rusty thing with screeching hinges and even a bent bar, as if someone or _something_ had tried to break free. Ludwig stepped through, his guide staying behind and the look he gave the blonde once he was through spoke much of his fear. But Ludwig was unconcerned. He had heard rumors about this one peculiar dragon, a beautiful thing in the sky, but ferocious and defiant even as starved and depraved of light and water as he was at the moment.

He had been captured a few months ago and since the head sorcerer still held some hopes for his taming he was alive but his time was running out along with the patience of his captors who grew tired of tending to the wounds he struck in those who tended to him.

Ludwig had a torch with him, no electricity down here yet and he carefully picked his way over the uneven floor where years of imprisoned dragons had left their marks on the stony ground. The wall was stained with what appeared to be dried blood and other more unpleasant things and the stench here was even worse than in the upper parts.

There was a pale figure slumped in one corner, the torchlight reflected from what appeared to be chains and then a bit of red flashed as the light hit eyes, followed by a hiss and the rustling of cloth as the figure stirred.

He was thin, bones were poking out of malnourished flesh and there were dark shadows under his eyes. The skin was covered in dirt but under that seemed to be unnaturally white, the same as the hair that stuck to his dirt streaked face. Bit what mostly captured Ludwig's attention were the eyes, those fierce glowing red eyes that hold all the feral wildness of the beast hat hid beyond human flesh.

He bared his teeth, flashing white against the faded pink of lips and the snarl that erupted from his chest was more than just a warning – it was a challenge. "Look at you." He snarled and his eyes narrowed as he took in Ludwig's form. "What brought you down here princess?" His voice is hoarse and scratchy, its sound echoing unpleasantly against the walls.

Ludwig didn't reply, he has no inclination of playing games with that dragon, no he tried to assess the worth this person might have for him. He looked scrawny at best but with a bit of care and lots of food that could be remedied.

"Something ate your tongue? Or is that stick in your ass preventing you from speaking?" His words woke an ire within Ludwig, one he was not used to. There was a smirk on the man's lips, despite the bruises, despite the dirt that clung to his gaunt features, they fire in his eyes was bright as it could be. Yes, this was exactly what Ludwig was looking for.

"I could need someone like you." Ludwig said, crossing his arms before his chest. He needed a bit of fine tuning and a lot of work on his manners, but that was nothing that Ludwig couldn't handle. The other snorted. "And why would I put up with a stick in the mud like you?" Before Ludwig could say anything to that he pressed on. "You're not the first to come and _claim_ me, to fight your battles and hide behind me. I'd rather die than fight for the likes of you."

Ludwig met his gaze levelly, he had nothing to hide and he didn't come here to 'claim' but to make an offer. "I fight my own battles, but there are things I can't achieve on my own. I don't search for a servant, but for an equal, for someone exactly like you." At his words the look in the man's eyes changed, ever so slightly, the scowl not yet gone but now there was clearly interest. "What would I gain from that?" He asked, his tongue darting out once to lick over his lips. The tip was unnaturally long and sharp.

"Like I said, you would be my equal, not in rank, I can't allow that but those are formalities. Your words hold the same weight as mine, I will heed your council as you should heed mine. And of course a change of location." Ludwig's voice was even, he didn't give away how important this was for him. This was the only dragon that fit his demands, and he would take this one or no other.

"Fine, under one condition." Ludwig raised an eyebrow, there was a certain glint in the other's eyes, making Ludwig wonder what exactly that condition was. "Fight me. With a sword, with fists, I don't care. Only fight me and show me that your worlds hold true." Ludwig almost smirked, almost. He liked this one more and more.

"Deal."

Ludwig had preferred it to give Gilbert, that was his name, time to gain some strength before their battle, but the other insisted on fighting him immediately after he was released. There was no need of drawing it out unnecessarily. And after he had reassured him that he had still plenty of strength left, he was a dragon after all, Ludwig had finally relented.

The weapon Ludwig chose was the sword.

He was also good with his fists but that fighting style didn't suit him, it was too brute and often made a mess. No the fine arts of swordplay was much more to his liking. The battle was held in the dungeons, in one of the training rings for those who liked to educate their charges in 'human combat', a feature used more often than one would have expected. Roderich would act as a judge, as much as he hated it to be down in this 'filthy rat hole', he would be strictly fair, and more importantly, trustworthy. He had brought Elizaveta with him, despite Ludwig's protests that the dragon pit was no place for a woman.

But then again one would be foolish to treat Elizaveta like a woman, noble or not.

As it turned out Ludwig was in for a surprise. Gilbert was half starved, weakened from weeks of imprisonment but still he held his ground against the other. He even got close to landing a few hits, but Ludwig was using what little advantage he had over Gilbert's experience and eventually overcame it him with body strength.

Gilbert tried to land a blow but Ludwig deflected his blade and pushed into the now open space, shoving his full weight against the smaller, unbalancing him in the process. Gilbert fell hard on his butt once his footing was lost and Ludwig was on him in a blink, pushing the blunt edge of the training sword against his throat.

For a moment they were locked in that position, both panting and sweating from the effort and it was in that moment that Gilbert decided that this human was worthy of him. He smirked, almost as if he was the winner and pushed aside the blade pointed to his throat.

Roderich clapped his hand, calling an end to the duel and declaring Ludwig as official winner. He still wasn't too excited about Ludwig's choice to take in Gilbert but he respected his friend and would accept every decision he made. Albeit younger Ludwig was almost too responsible, always serious and hard working. If he said he could handle it Roderich wouldn't doubt him.

Ludwig tossed aside his sword and reached out his hand, after a short moment when both eyes were locked on each other Gilbert grabbed the hand and let himself be pulled up. Ludwig wrinkled his nose. "You reek, you should take a bath." Gilbert huffed. "I want to see you smell like flowers after spending a few months in that piss hole."

"We'll work on that language." Ludwig reprimanded but there was distinct smile on his lips. He started to like Gilbert, he was blunt and a bit rough at the edges but he would be a good counterpart to his own stern self. And if the way he wielded a sword was anything to go by he would wreck havoc in the sky.

He thanked Roderich for his efforts and took Gilbert by the arm again to finally lead him out of the pit and to his own rooms. Gilbert really needed a shower and he would make sure the other got one before he let him anywhere near his furniture. He didn't really want to think about what exactly stuck to Gilbert's skin.

The moment they reached Ludwig's rooms he shoved Gilbert into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, causing a startled 'What the hell?' echoing through the closed door. Ludwig settled down for a bit of waiting time but before he could do so his attention was peaked by Gilbert's not so quite muttering.

"What is this even? Come on who has a garrote attached to the wall? Aren't garrotes supposed to be like thin or something? And what is that supposed to b-" His voice was cut of by a yelp and the unmistakably splashing of water. It had dawned on Ludwig that Gilbert might just not be familiar with the concept shower and his suspicion was proven when he quickly entered the bathroom to a quite unique scene.

Gilbert was 'fighting' the shower head that was spraying cold water in his face, his eyes furious and his clothes soaked, setting the whole bathroom under water in the process. Ludwig lunged forward with a growl and yanked the head out of Gilbert's hands, directing the water into the tub before switching it off.

"It attacked me!" Gilbert pointed an accusing finger at the shower head. "But no water monster can defeat the awesome me." A light headache was prodding at Ludwig's skull and he rubbed his temple in annoyance. "This is not a monster and it is used to clean yourself." He explained, exasperated under the accusing glance of Gilbert.

He then simply decided to take matter in his own hands and take care of cleaning Gilbert; maybe he could beat some common sense into him in the process. Ludwig's parents had come to accept rather soon that their son liked his home not only clean but _spotless_ clean. But no matter how hard his mother worked to clean out his room or the kitchen or the bathroom she never got it clean enough and eventually she would just let Ludwig do the cleaning, it saved a lot of nerve.

She would have been worried but other than that Ludwig was the perfect kid, diligent in everything he did, and honestly who would complain if the tedious act of scrubbing floors and dusting off shelves was taken from one's hands? And Ludwig continued to make them proud, being the best in his class and aspiring a carrier in the military, proving to be skilled in both battle and tactical matters.

So when Ludwig decided to take over the cleaning he did so with an overly professional manner. He didn't accept any objections as he stripped Gilbert of whatever meager clothing he had been wearing. The clothes were then silently dropped into a heap at the door with the mental note attached that they would later burn in the fire place.

Gilbert was then dumped into the bathtub and Ludwig climbed in after him sans his shirt and with his pant legs rolled up. At this point Gilbert had given up any form of protest, it was pointless anyway and he'd rather not Ludwig made true on his threat of throwing him in one of the pools in the underground bathhouse. Gilbert technically wasn't afraid of water but he couldn't swim and the thought of deep holes with water in them made him uncomfortable.

So he sat in the bathtub and let Ludwig lather his hair with soap and scrub away at his skin until it was bright red but clean. Ludwig shoved past him to stand in front of him to get better access to his neck and Gilbert found himself full face with a quite interesting sight.

Ludwig's pants were soaked and clung to his legs like a second skin but the most interesting part was that Gilbert cut make out quite a bulge between his legs. It wasn't that Ludwig had a hard on it was more that he simply had an impressive package and Gilbert found himself drawn to that package. Before he knew it he had grabbed it.

Ludwig who had been bending over to reach for the soap shot up like he had been bitten and stood for a moment with painfully straight back and bulging eyes. "What are you doing?" He growled once he had collected himself enough to realize that Gilbert wasn't threatening his manly parts but instead was squeezing them almost tenderly. Thank goodness Gilbert couldn't see the blush on his cheek from this angle.

Gilbert noticed however the slight shiver that ran through Ludwig's body as he squeezed a bit tighter and he also noticed that Ludwig hadn't batted his hand away. _Interesting._ Instead of an answer he gave Ludwig's balls a tight squeeze and smirked as he heard the sharp intake of breath somewhere above him.

"Stop that." Ludwig growled, but still he didn't move to stop the other. "Make me." Gilbert taunted and leaned forward to press his lips against the bulge that was significantly bigger than before. Maybe if he had known what he triggered with his words he would have thought them through a bit more. Okay who are we kidding he would still have said them, knowing exactly what they would get him into.

Ludwig growled again. Only this time it was a pure animalistic sound, one that sounded threatening and promising altogether. Gilbert had never before heard a human making such feral noises, and it turned him on immeasurably.

Ludwig grabbed the scruff f his neck and pulled him up against the wall and before Gilbert could react there were lips on his, pressing firmly, demanding entrance and as rebellious as he usually was, Gilbert found himself quite pliant to Ludwig's demands. Gilbert lifted his hand to press against Ludwig's neck and bring him closer but he was caught before he could reach the other and his hands were pressed against the cool tiles above his head. A shiver ran through Gilbert's body as he felt a knee wedge between his legs and his groan was swallowed up by Ludwig's hungry mouth.

Before he realized what was happening he was turned around and again pressed against the tiled wall, somewhere in between his assault and the position change Ludwig had managed to shut off the water. Gilbert's head was spinning; the hot breath in his neck and that hand that was on his body drove him crazy.

"It seems I need to teach you some manners." Ludwig's voice was hoarse and if the firm warmth that pressed against the back of Gilbert's thigh was any indication he was just as hard as Gilbert. Ludwig kept Gilbert's hands pinned while he was fumbling with his belt until he had pried open the buckle and with one smooth motion he pulled it out of the loops. He was tempted to give Gilbert a spanking with the belt but things like that should always be handled with delicacy.

So instead he dragged Gilbert's hands down, pushing the other man onto his knees and using the startled moment of surprise to tie Gilbert's hands to the faucet, forcing him to kneel awkwardly on the hard ground of the bathtub. He then used the opportunity to get a face towel from the rack on the wall and forced the cloth between Gilbert's teeth, essentially cutting of the tirade of complaints that had erupted as soon as he had noticed what Ludwig was doing.

Gilbert still struggled, but there was something I his eyes, a sort of lust that seemed to quarrel with the offence at being tied down. Ludwig sat down on the tub's edge and nudged his foot against Gilbert's erection, observing with curiosity how a jolt seemed to surge through the other's body and he arched his back, moaning deeply into the towel.

Ludwig had a peculiar taste in bed, he had no preference as to woman or man but there was one thing he liked, no _wanted_ in every one of his partners. That certain submissive and a little bit of masochistic streak that made them moan under the heels of his boots and beg for more as he commanded them to lick them clean.

And Gilbert had exactly that streak. It was obvious in how he squirmed; wiggling his ass into the air almost as an offering to the god that Ludwig now was to him. Ludwig continued moving with his toes, driving Gilbert half crazy with his teasing but that was the point. When Gilbert tried to increase friction by rubbing down on the offending foot, Ludwig pulled back his leg, causing Gilbert to moan in frustration. He would have made Gilbert beg for attention but since he had no intention of removing the gag anytime soon he would have to handle this differently.

Ludwig leaned over to reach the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a small box with his emergency bathroom equipment. He kept the bigger box with his toys and utensils in the bedroom but sometimes he ended up in the bathroom without time or motivation to walk into the bedroom to get what he wanted first. He didn't need to look to get the item he wanted and after a bit of thinking he pulled out a second item before h put the box back where it belonged.

Gilbert had grown restless, not being able to see what Ludwig did behind him was kind of unnerving and he found himself becoming more and more anticipant with want. He was startled when there were suddenly fingers at his entrance and instinctively he tried to get away but a firm hand on his stomach prevented that. And then all the breath was caught in Gilbert's throat as a sharp pain in his backside sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He tensed and the pain intensified and he couldn't help but moan, the sound muffled against the cloth in his mouth.

The pain was delicious and he was almost disappointed when the sharp sting faded and only the feeling of stimulation remained. But that was quickly remedied as another finger was added and the pain was back, drawn out longer this time, an exquisite torture that made Gilbert's heart race. He was sweating; his skin was hot and cool at the same time as the pain ebbed through his pleasure wrecked body.

Before the pain could fade this time a third finger was eased into him and this time tears came to Gilbert's eyes at the sharpness of it and despite feeling as he was being ripped open his body was rejoicing. Gilbert bit down on the towel, his breath becoming more and more labored and Ludwig hadn't even touched his cock yet.

Ludwig pulled out his fingers and slapped a hand on Gilbert's round ass, as punishment for the obvious jerk of hips that came as a response to the withdrawal of fingers. He took the other item he took from the box and coated it in a generous amount of the lube he had used previously on his fingers. He was could be sadistic no doubt but he wasn't necessarily callous. Some things needed to be handled with delicacy after all.

He spread Gilbert's ass cheeks with one hand while the other lined up the dildo in front of his entrance. Gilbert's back arched as he pushed it in slowly and Ludwig could clearly hear his struggle breath against the towel. It was the most delicious sight he had had in a long while.

Ludwig worked slowly at first, pushing the dildo in until it was almost swallowed up before he pulled it out again. And every movement sent shivers through Gilbert's body. The moisture on his body was no longer only water but mixed with sweat that was helpless against the heat that radiated from the other's body. The pale skin glistened and looked so tasty Ludwig wanted to bury his teeth into it.

With a devious smirk that was lost on the writhing man beneath him Ludwig leaned forward, hand braced on the opposite wall and dug his teeth into Gilbert's shoulder. His victim gave a startled moan and a shudder closely followed as Ludwig worked to make a mark in the almost white skin. The purplish bruise stood out in stark contrast and Ludwig lowered his head again to leave another, right beside the first.

His other hand kept steadily moving, in and out, in and out. His own erection was painfully obvious against the constricting cloth of his pants and he caught himself rubbing his thighs together in a sort of desperate attempt on gaining some relief. He hadn't been this horny since, well since ever practically. He wanted Gilbert so badly, it took an almost physical toll on him to hold back and not just slam into the other.

He grabbed a fistful of Gilbert's hair and pulled his head up so that he had access to his neck. A lick of tongue and then teeth again, he nipped at Gilbert's exposed skin and drank in every shudder his actions provoked. Gilbert had a unique taste that, despite being freshly cleaned, reminded him of camp fires on summer nights and ashen taste of fresh grilled steak. Ludwig wouldn't be surprised at all if he were to fall addicted to that taste- and the person in question.

It was at this point that Ludwig decided he didn't only want to see and taste Gilbert, he also wanted to listen to his voice. With great reluctance Ludwig pulled back from Gilbert's neck and loosened the knot that held the towel in place. Another tug and the obstructing fabric was gone, the room immediately filled with heavy pants and soft groaning. The sound instantly went to Ludwig's crotch, his already painfully hard erection throbbing with desperate want.

He pushed in the dildo as deep as possible and peeled of his pants when Gilbert's moan cut right through the air. He hastily poured some lube on his member and positioned himself right behind Gilbert, pulled the dildo out with one smooth movement and pushing into Gilbert in another one. He didn't give the other time to adjust to the change, the feeling was to intense and he moved, setting a quick pace right from the beginning.

Gilbert's breath hitched at the intrusion and his hands grabbed the faucet to cling onto, lights were dancing in front of his eyes and the way that sweet sensual pain was invading his body was just too much for him. He openly voiced his pleasure, moaning and sometimes even screaming. Ludwig grunted behind him and nails dug into his hips and so he moved to meet every thrust. He could feel his voice go hoarse but he didn't mind, because in that moment he suddenly felt a hand on his cock and all coherency was washed away as he was once again coaxed into hardness.

Ludwig thrust as hard as possible, skin slapping against skin and each thrust sent a rolling shiver through Gilbert's body. Yet he came back every time to meet him. His hand found Gilbert's member and he hastily pumped and the hoarse almost-scream he got in reply spurred him on even more.

It didn't take long after that, Gilbert had danced around his limit for a long time now and a few hard tugs were enough to finally send him over the edge. Ludwig was more resilient, but he hadn't been exposed to so much pleasure. He had to hold Gilbert's body upwards for his last few hard thrusts, all the strength had left the other with his orgasm but Ludwig was able to release shortly after.

He let go of Gilbert and the other slumped down, heavily panting and mind still high upwards somewhere in blissful heaven of sex. Ludwig pulled out and sat down on the edge of tub again, his leg were shaking from the effort but damn he felt satisfied.

"Not bad for the first time, but you still need some _training._" Ludwig allowed himself a slight smirk as he noticed the shiver that ran through Gilbert's body upon hearing his words and the oh so promising undertone.

Ludwig decided he really liked Gilbert.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello Everylovelies! Thanks to a certain someone I have decided to continue this little story. It won't be a continued plot or something and I won't be updating regularly. I'll just add some snippets out of Ludwig's and Gilbert's life whenever inspiration strikes me, oh and most of that will probably be porn.

So have fun reading ;)

* * *

Ludwig realized he had gone a bit over the top with Gilbert but something had just irked him and he felt that he needed to teach the other a lesson. On the good side though, Gilbert hadn't seemed to mind… much. Which gave hope for a fruitful relationship in the future.

And Ludwig would of course make sure that Gilbert would be properly prepared, if he consented that was. But after he woke up the morning after with a naked albino dry humping his leg Ludwig figured that that wouldn't be much of a problem. That made it just so much more exquisite.

Gilbert was raw, in more than just one sense. He needed to learn the rules from the beginning but Ludwig would be more than glad to teach him. But before that came trust, and that simply needed time. But it also gave the opportunity to get to know each other, and that was just as important.

Gilbert was peculiar Ludwig found out after a while. He liked to pretend he was the boss but when Ludwig used a certain voice with him he could have him groveling on the floor before him in no time. Gilbert liked to yell and sing to himself- terribly off key unfortunately- indifferent to the presence of other people in close proximity, but when he Ludwig reprimanded him on it he would skulk off into the bedroom and hide and sulk under the covers until Ludwig came and coaxed him out with food.

He was like a pet, like a giant spoiled cat that left dirty paw prints on Ludwig's primly cleaned carpet and scratch the furniture but unlike any other cat he would get on his feet eventually and clean up each and every tiny mess he made with as much meticulousness as Ludwig. He would lounge on the sofa, spread out as much as possible and entertain the whole audience of an empty living room of how obviously awesome he was.

But that was inside and mostly only in Ludwig's presence, the face he showed outside, the one that mattered was a complete different one. He was the perfect soldier, both in efficiency and appearance. He followed Ludwig's orders to the minute detail and never questioned him in other's presence. He flew into battle without a hint of fear and wrecked havoc over their enemies, soon establishing a reputation of being ruthless.

He was a sight to behold, white fury, glinting like a diamond in the light of the rising sun. It didn't take long for Ludwig to use that 'special' feature of Prism to his advantage. He would fly high up above the sky and then descend onto his enemies while the sun reflected of Prism's scales and even those who weren't blinded by the dazzling light were often too distracted by the sheer beauty that came raining terror down on them. Unfortunately Gilbert was a bit on the reckless site and Ludwig had to remind him to be careful every now and then.

But over all Ludwig was very pleased with how things proceeded. Despite his sometimes obnoxious behavior Ludwig found that he got along rather well with Gilbert. And it wasn't that he couldn't show Gilbert how 'displeased' he was with his behavior. Gilbert never learned though, but that didn't really matter.

Gilbert had been impatient at first, demanding that Ludwig just 'got on with it' but eventually he had learned that precaution was necessary. It had been delicious to teach Gilbert the finer details after he had thoroughly absorbed the safety lessons.

"So you know your safe word?" It was a question of redundancy, they had been over this countless times, but one could never be too sure. The last Ludwig wanted was that Gilbert didn't stop him because he didn't want to be seen as weak, or, which was much more likely, because he thought he was 'too awesome' for a safe word.

"Yeah, it's Kartoffel. I still don't get why I couldn't go with awesome." Gilbert muttered the last sentence under his breath, clearly offended that he had to forfeit his preferred choice. Ludwig rolled his eyes, not gracing him with an answer. It was time to get in scene.

Ludwig's stance changed ever so slightly but Gilbert noticed it nevertheless, his eyes widened slightly in anticipation. Ludwig went to work quick and efficiently, tying a naked Gilbert up so that he was on his knees, hands bound behind his back. He was a master with knots and had made sure that Gilbert was tied tightly but not as tight that the blood circulation would be cut off. It was still a bit for show, Gilbert was a dragon he could just rip his bonds off but he enjoyed it too much to ruin the game.

Ludwig had spent quite some time already in training Gilbert and today he wanted to try something new. He checked his handiwork one last time before he took the riding crop that leaned innocently against the side of the bed. Since Gilbert had been a really good boy during their last session Ludwig even had gone as far as to indulge him by wearing his parade uniform, all shiny and black, with neatly styled hair tugged under his cap. The look in Gilbert's eyes as he took the crop was almost enough to make Ludwig lose it right then and there but he forced himself to be patient. It would be rewarding after all.

Ludwig pulled a chair over and sat down, one leg over the other and rested his hands on his knee, giving Gilbert a condescending look. He was pleased to see that shudders trembled down Gilbert's bowed back. He let his fingers drum on the handle of the crop as he pretended to ponder his next actions. There was something irresistibly alluring about an impatient Gilbert who could barely stop himself from begging for attention. There was nothing better than watching Gilbert battling his pride.

But today Ludwig was not in the mood for long mind games, he didn't want to wait on his own relief for too long after all. He gently put the tip of his boot- polished to a shine of course- under Gilbert's chin and lifted him up. Gilbert's face was damp with sweat, his pupils were blown and his mouth was slightly open as he panted lightly. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and trailed his eyes down to where Gilbert's cock was standing at proud attention, a thin rope connected to the bonds around his wrists tied around the base.

He should dress up more often if that had this kind of effect on Gilbert. "Lick it." It was delicious to watch the look on Gilbert's face change, first from surprise than to confusion and then when understanding dawned on him to that expression of wantonness that Ludwig had come to like so much. Gilbert licked his lips and threw him one last glance out from under his lashes before he lowered his head and flicked his tongue out against the shiny leather of Ludwig's boots.

Ludwig played idly with the crop in his hands as he watched how Gilbert licked his way tentatively over the tip and along the sides, slicking up the leather with his saliva. Ludwig couldn't feel the touch, not even when Gilbert applied a bit of pressure, the leather was simply too thick and high quality, but the pleasure lied all in the sight. Gilbert's eyes were veiled by the fringe of his pale silver hair, but from time to time Ludwig caught a glimpse of his red eyes.

After some time of this Ludwig noticed that Gilbert had started to rut himself against the carpet. He tsk'ed and lowered his foot abruptly to the ground. Gilbert looked up to him, eyes hazy with lust already. "You are too impatient." Ludwig lectured and pointed the tip of his riding crop to Gilbert's midsection. "What have I taught you?"

Gilbert's breath was a bit heavy and he took a moment before he had processed the question. His eyes followed the length of the crop and he blushed slightly at the sight of his own arousal that had leaked dots of precum on the otherwise pristine carpet. The sight sent a shiver down Gilbert's spine, he knew how important cleanliness was to Ludwig, this would surely have consequences.

The sound of the riding crop snapping through the air reminded Gilbert of his current position and the question that still awaited and answer. He swallowed, but the sight of Ludwig in his uniform, all proper and prim, made it damn hard to think and focus. "I… uhm… am not allowed to pleasure myself before I have pleasured you?" He could see that the vocal question mark at the end didn't please Ludwig at all, but he just couldn't help it.

"Yes." Ludwig eyed him for a while, saying nothing, just staring until Gilbert started to become rather self aware. He was usually not shy or prude, but right now he had the slight urge to cover himself up to hide from Ludwig's scrutinizing gaze. "So how should I punish your misbehavior?" Ludwig's eyes flicked to the tiny stains in the carpet as he pondered the problem at hand. His eyes were like cold steel that cut through Gilbert like a knife through butter and he trembled ever so slightly.

Ludwig's mouth quirked into the tiniest hint of a smile and without further warning he slapped the crop on Gilbert's bare back. Gilbert winced but refused to cry out, he wouldn't give Ludwig the satisfaction, not this early in the game. So instead he grit his teeth in expectation of another hit but Ludwig just smiled at him and let his fingers run along the shaft of the crop. He was playing him, Gilbert knew that, but he couldn't help but follow those fingers with his eyes as they played with the riding crop, slow and deliberate as if it was something else, much more delicate.

Ludwig smirked and snapped the crop down again, making Gilbert flinch, but the hard leather never connected with skin. The crop hovered mere inches above the pale white of Gilbert's back and Ludwig just continued smirking until Gilbert had to look away because he could no longer stand that look of triumph in the others eye.

"I feel generous today." Ludwig lifted the crop and tossed it aside carelessly. He yanked Gilbert up by the collar around his neck and dragged him over towards the bed. "I could have made you crawl over here." He said once he had released his grip on Gilbert and sat himself on the edge of the bed on front of him. "So you better reward my kindness with some lip service."

Gilbert struggled to get up on his knees again and then hobbled forward until he was between Ludwig's legs. He leaned his head back to look at Ludwig, opening his mouth to say something but the other cut him to it. "Open it yourself. And don't break it." Ludwig ordered and leaned back on his hands to enjoy the show.

Gilbert almost growled under his breath but reined himself in at the last second. Ludwig would certainly not make it easier for him if he voiced his complain. And he would be damned if something mundane as opening Ludwig's pants would force him to use his safe word. Challenge accepted.

It was difficult, of course it was, but Gilbert was relentless. He could have just bitten the button off and torn the rest of the fabric but Ludwig had forbidden him from breaking it so he had to rely on what mother nature gave human's as a way of tools, which was unsatisfactory to say the least. The teeth were dull and weak, and as nimble as the tongue was, he couldn't just wrap it around things and pull.

The button was the worst, but somehow Gilbert managed to open it and the rest, namely the zipper, was a easy work. But then Gilbert was face with yet another problem, the pants were open, but Ludwig's cock was still confined behind his briefs. There was no way he could pull down the pants and briefs with his mouth. Not even Gilbert was that awesome.

But thankfully Ludwig wasn't that sadistic and so once the pants were open he generously pushed them down enough for his dick to spring out and almost slap Gilbert in the face. This time Gilbert didn't hold back the growl. But before Ludwig could say something Gilbert had already lurched forward and trapped his length with his lips. Ludwig took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes as Gilbert began his dance of tongue.

Dragons generally possessed a rather agile tongue, it needed to get out of the way of the flames after all, and part of that agility was transferred to their human body, or at least the skill with which they knew to use their tongue. And Gilbert was no exception. Ludwig could say he had quite some experience with people going down on him, both women and men, but he could say that without a doubt Gilbert was the one he enjoyed the most.

It wasn't long until Ludwig's hand was fisted in Gilbert's hair and he shamelessly fucked himself into his mouth. Gilbert took him in deep, eyes open and pinned on Ludwig's as he followed the push of the hand in his hair, grazing his teeth deliberately over the sensitive skin or flicking his tongue against the base. Ludwig was lost in the wet heat around his cock and the depth of red that was Gilbert's eyes. He bit his lip not to moan but the sight of Gilbert's flushed cheeks was just too much and so he groaned out his pleasure and damn that was a smirk he could feel around his dick.

He had planned on holding back, on teasing Gilbert a lot more than that but if he didn't stop and fuck Gilbert right now he would come just like this and that would spoil the rest of the fun. With more effort than he thought he could bring up Ludwig pulled Gilbert back by his hair and forced his breath to a calm pace again. His cock twitched almost angrily at the loss of friction it seemed but Ludwig ignored his need- for now.

Gilbert looked at him with confusion clearly evident but that soon vanished as he was pulled up roughly by his collar and pressed face forward into the bedspread. Ludwig's fingers dug almost painfully into his skin but he didn't mind oh how he didn't mind because when Ludwig got this aggressive Gilbert usually couldn't walk for the next day.

Ludwig didn't waste any time, he had prepared the necessities beforehand so that he could get started right away. He yanked the jar with lubrication from the bedside table and put a generous amount on his fingers while pushing his pants down the rest of the way with his other hand. He pushed his tongue between his teeth as he slicked himself up. Gilbert knew his role by now well enough to have his ass stuck up in the air ready and wanting, just as Ludwig liked it.

Gilbert was moaning shamelessly into the mattress as he enjoyed the prickle of Ludwig's stare on his naked backside. Sometimes he swore he could feel the weight of Ludwig's stare with almost physical intense. It was like a caress that made his skin tremble with excitement.

And then there were hands at his most sensitive spot and Gilbert sucked in a deep breath as a single finger slid into him. The sight of Ludwig in uniform had already been a big turn-on and he had to work hard to restrain himself but now when Ludwig was finally touching him he couldn't hold back the moans. Ludwig was thorough like he was in everything but that didn't mean he wasted time.

Gilbert's hands were tied behind his back, the position was far from comfortable but right now, he couldn't care less. He was aware of his saliva seeping into the pillow, but there was nothing he could do about it. Ludwig inserted another finger and Gilbert arched his back as Ludwig brushed against that sweet spot deep inside of him.

"Ssh." Ludwig shushed and leaned over Gilbert's bent body to bring his mouth close to Gilbert's ear. Gilbert gasped and pushed back into the cool embrace of Ludwig's uniform. Ludwig curled his fingers and Gilbert moaned his muffled pleasure into the pillow. He was panting hard by now, his body covered in sweat and he wanted nothing more than to feel Ludwig's bare skin on his.

"Ludwig." He groaned and wriggled his rear to show what he wanted since he had difficulties using his voice properly right now.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked and pushed in a third finger, making it impossible for Gilbert to answer for a few moments. Of course he knew what Gilbert wanted, he knew him well enough by now to read him like a book but it wouldn't be fun if he made it that easy. No he liked it when Gilbert begged for something.

"Ludwig, I want to-" He was cut off by another curl of fingers and had to catch his breath again.

"Ah-ah. You know how it goes." Ludwig reprimanded and wedged his knee between Gilbert's legs to pry them further apart.

"Ludwig, please, let me touch you." Gilbert ground out between pants and moans and even though he didn't like giving up his pride, it was all worth it when he heard the rustling of fabric as Ludwig removed his clothes and then there was that blessed feeling of skin against skin and he didn't even mind that Ludwig had pulled back his fingers because he was so hot and it felt like he was burning from inside, he would surely burn if Ludwig didn't fill him up so-

Gilbert's rambling thoughts came to an abrupt halt as something pushed into him without any kind of prior warning. Ludwig eased himself in the rest of the way after he had given Gilbert some time to adjust to the intrusion. He went slowly at first, pulling out and sliding back in, in a deliberate set pace that was more torture than pleasure at least in Gilbert's opinion. But then again, he had come to like torture.

At least he could now feel Ludwig's body heat against his back and the others arms circled around his waist and pulled him upwards. His hands got trapped between their bodies but Gilbert found a strange sort of pleasure in the way his joints were bent. One of Ludwig's hands sneaked up to his throat to toy with the leather collar that Ludwig liked to put on him while they 'played'.

Slowly, ever so slowly Ludwig increased his pace but he refused to hit Gilbert's prostate, but even like that Gilbert was moaning out his pleasure. Another hand found its way to Gilbert's nipple and tweaked it once, emanating a sharp cry from Gilbert, followed by a helpless moan. Ludwig knew exactly how to play him and boy did he use that knowledge.

Gilbert knew that this would go on forever if he didn't give Ludwig what he wanted. As much as he hated to admit it but Ludwig could hold back his orgasm for quite a while and usually Gilbert was a quivering mess before Ludwig reached that point.

Ludwig slowly gyrated his hips and his hand pulled at the collar, making Gilbert see temporarily flashes of white. Blunt nails scraped over his nipple and Gilbert pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the scream that threatened to escape his throat. "Please…" He groaned, tilting his head to get some much needed air. "Just fuck me already." He couldn't see it, but he swore he could _feel_ the smirk on Ludwig's face.

"My pleasure." He purred, and that was all the warning Gilbert got, before Ludwig pulled out in one smooth motion and slammed right back in. This time Gilbert didn't get to muffle his scream and he also didn't get to catch his breath because Ludwig didn't give him any break after that. He set a furious pace, fingers dug into Gilbert's throat while the other hand trailed down his stomach to curl in the soft white hair that sprouted around the base of his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Ludwig's breath was hot against Gilbert's ear, sending a quiver through his body. "Just take it like the slut you are." There was a husky note to Ludwig's voice, hinting that he wasn't as unaffected as he tried to appear. Ludwig closed his hand around Gilbert's cock and started to rub in time with his thrusts and Gilbert could see the light dance in front of his eyes. He was so close, so damn close, but he couldn't come, not with the rope still bound around his shaft.

As if he had heard his thoughts Ludwig tugged at the knot until it was loose and pulled the rope off, but before Gilbert could breathe in his relief, Ludwig's hand closed around his shaft. Gilbert groaned in frustration and tried to push back against Ludwig, and this time his action was rewarded.

"Come for me, my little slut." Ludwig breathed into his ear and Gilbert's whole body seemed to lock down as Ludwig released him. His vision flashed white and the heat that had coiled in his abdomen erupted into pure bliss. He was aware that he was moaning loud but even if he wanted to he couldn't have stopped himself, the sensation was just too intense.

Ludwig continued to thrust into him, slower now but unrelenting until Gilbert had rode out his orgasm and then his grip tightened around Gilbert's throat and his breathy groan ebbed against the back of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert could feel the shudders that wracked through Ludwig's body and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

Ludwig exhaled slowly, his breath ghosting over the shell of Gilbert's ear, and released his grip on the other's throat. Gilbert's knees gave way under him and he collapsed sideways on the bed the moment Ludwig pulled out. He felt warm and boneless and satisfied to an almost obscene amount. Ludwig fiddled with his bonds and after some tugging he was able to release him.

Gilbert rolled on his back, pulling his arms out in front of him and stretching his strained joints. Despite the pain it was always worth it. Ludwig got up after a while and rummaged around until he had found a towel with which he cleaned up both his hands in which Gilbert had spilled most of his seed, and the mess that threatened to leak out on the bed sheets.

Then he collapsed next to him and pulled him in his arms, mumbling something incoherent into his hair and Gilbert smiled faintly. "You alright?" Ludwig repeated and ran his fingers along Gilbert's sides.

Gilbert hummed his affirmation, too tired and too much spent to provide a more vocal answer. But for Ludwig that was enough. He was always so considerate afterwards, making sure that Gilbert was both alright and had everything he wanted. It had to do with what Ludwig called aftercare but Gilbert liked to imagine that Ludwig did it for Gilbert because he wanted to and not only because he had to.

It was strange how the human had grown on him. He had to admit Ludwig had impressed him at first, his posture- like he had a stick shoved up his ass- but there was something else. A fierce glint in his eyes and a way he held himself, like he had a higher purpose that transcended the mortal understanding. Or maybe Gilbert had just been sentimental.

So now here he was, in the arms of a human that could very well claim to have tamed him. But as adverse he had been to that thought, now he couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more.

He was happy, and that was strange in itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This idea floated a while in my head but now finally I put it down on paper. Apologies for the foodporn at the beginning, I just like really good cheese. Oh and if anyone has some ideas/prompts, feel free to let me know and I see what I can do. (Because as of right now I have no ideas whatsoever what these two could be up to .)

* * *

It was a work of art.

There was no other word that could describe the scene before him with more accuracy than art, Ludwig decided after he had properly assessed his composition. This could very well be his best piece yet. Until his next masterpiece, that is.

Gilbert trembled, ever so slightly, the motion barely noticeable, were it not for the small waves that rippled through the sea of red wine in the goblet that Ludwig had placed on his back. Ludwig smirked. He knew it couldn't be because of the cold, as it was he had to make sure to remove the goblet soon or else Gilbert's body heat would have spoiled the wine.

No, Gilbert trembled with excitement.

He was on his hands and legs, naked, save for a black leather collar to which a leash was attached that Ludwig held in his hand. On his back were a tray with said wine and a plate with cheese that Ludwig planned on enjoying throughout the evening. Before he would go and enjoy something much more _satisfying._

Ludwig was seated in his favorite armchair, relaxing the good old fashioned way, in front of a crackling fire and with wine and cheese. Gilbert's knees were cushioned with pillows, Ludwig didn't want him to get too uncomfortable after all, and so far he had managed to neither spill the wine nor disturb the carefully arranged assortment of cheese.

The cast a warm glow on Gilbert's pale form, and Ludwig found his fingers were more attracted to his skin than to the delicacies on his back. He let a finger trail along Gilbert's spine, eliciting goose bumps and another slight tremble, before he took a bit of the creamy goat cheese and savored it in one bite. The rich flavor filled his mouth and Ludwig closed his eyes, humming his approval.

He followed up with a generous gulp of wine. Before he cut of a piece of the hard yellow cheese, imported from the White Isles, whose tart taste stood in stark contrast to that of the cheese before. He kept the goblet in his hand and swirled the wine around as he trailed his hands over Gilbert's sides.

Usually he didn't like to rush his evening snack but the cheese would fall as quickly to Gilbert's blazing body than the wine would have. But Ludwig was consoled by the thought that the main dish of the night could be savored with much more care afterwards. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy one last piece of cheese, his favorite at that, before the main event. Another piece of goat cheese, creamier this time, a specialty of the Northern region, found its way into his mouth and Ludwig let out a satisfied moan once he had swallowed.

Gilbert twitched.

Ludwig smirked again, took the plate of cheese and carried it back to the dark little room that was hidden under a trapdoor and normally cool even throughout summer. It served him well enough in keeping his finer goods in delectable shape. This was also where he stored his assorted collection of wine. He took an empty bowl and filled it with some leftover grapes, to replace the plate with cheese. It wouldn't do for Gilbert to not face a challenge during this.

Once back in his living room he took his sweet time in setting up the plate and the goblet after he had emptied it of its content. Gilbert grew impatient, he could tell, but that spurred him on even more to drag it all out. There was nothing more delicious in the world than a needy and begging Gilbert.

A grape found its way into Ludwig's mouth, they were superfluous as a snack but that didn't mean he couldn't treat himself to one, especially when the juices of said grape dripped over his fingers. Instead of wiping them clean, Ludwig brought his hand down to Gilbert's backside and pressed his index finger carefully against the ring of muscles.

Gilbert shivered, causing the goblet to clatter against the tray and Ludwig tutted disapprovingly. He stilled his hand, waiting until Gilbert had steadied himself again. Ludwig kept a watchful eye on his installment as he slid in his finger, moving slowly at first, before he started wiggling around. He could hear Gilbert's breath hitching, more than once, but so far the other kept perfectly still.

This would be very entertaining.

When it came to stubbornness, both were equally well equipped, so this could potentially drag out for an eternity, not that Ludwig minded, Gilbert on the other hand…

There was a sharp, distinct gasp as Ludwig slid in his middle finger in addition to his index finger, but the tray remained still. He paused for a moment, taking the time to admire the advance of Gilbert's back and the trickle of goose bumps that ran along his spine. If he had the talent and the inclination, Ludwig mused, he would have painted that picture.

Gilbert's breath had steadied again and Ludwig took that as his cue to resume moving his fingers, pulling in an out at a leisure pace, before he started twirling around and scissoring. Now there were certainly moans mixed in into Gilbert's panting breath, and Ludwig could see the tensions in the other's muscles, an effort to keep still.

The effect of the grape juice had worn off and since it was not in Ludwig's interest to hurt Gilbert he pulled out and grabbed the beforehand positioned jar with lubrication. It was a special recipe, Ludwig had spent a lot of time developing it; it had extra longevity, with low viscosity and added a soothing effect on any irritated flesh that might occur. And it faintly smelled of blueberries, albeit that was an accidental side effect.

Gilbert relaxed once he was empty again, but Ludwig didn't miss the sigh of disappointment that followed his retreat. To make up for it, Ludwig slapped the hand currently not busy with getting lube warm on Gilbert's rear, eliciting a rather indignant gasp. He slapped again, just for the fun of it. Gilbert, now with two beautiful red handprints on his ass cheeks huffed, but the effect the whole treatment had on his cock was unmistakably.

When he was satisfied with both temperature and slickness of his fingers, to be honest, the temperature was again superfluous, Ludwig pulled Gilbert's ass cheeks apart with his other hand and pushed three fingers in at once. It was bit tight, and probably painful, but the lube smoothed it out enough, and judging by the strangled moan, Gilbert wasn't at all displeased. That assumption was quite effectively reiterated by the clatter of the goblet falling over, spilling its nonexistent contents.

Ludwig tutted again, this time with a reprimanding undertone and wriggled all three fingers in a way of admonishment. It had the opposite effect of course but there was just something utterly satisfying to Gilbert's reactions. His hands dug into the carpet, his whole form trembled and his breath came out ragged and interspersed with moans.

Ludwig's own cock demanded attention, awoken by the sight of a writhing Gilbert and Ludwig decided to give his good little dog a treat. He spread his fingers one last time, brushing against Gilbert's prostate in the process, before he pulled them out in one swift movement. Gilbert almost dropped face first into the floor as the sensation overflowed his mind, but he managed to catch himself in the last moment.

The tray was set aside on the table and then Ludwig tugged on Gilbert's leash, coaxing him to turn around until he was kneeling between his master's legs. Gilbert's cheeks were flushed red, lips parted in an effort to breathe and his dark red eyes were glazed over with the first signs of lust. Ludwig flicked open the buttons of his pants, one after another, Gilbert's eyes glued on his hands throughout the whole time. He sighed deeply as his cock finally regained freedom and leaned back deeper into his chair to give Gilbert better access.

He didn't need any more incentive, as soon as Ludwig's cock was out, Gilbert had already put his mouth around the warm length. It was not the first time Ludwig received head from Gilbert, but he was always surprised a new at the intense heat that engulfed him each and every time. Like a flame had been kindled in his midsection, only without the painful burn. Ludwig allowed himself to get lost in the sensation as Gilbert worked his tongue expertly along his shaft.

But Gilbert was set on paying him back for earlier, so when Ludwig least expected it, Gilbert dragged his teeth over the head, not sharp enough to bite but still enough to make Ludwig gasp out his surprise in a low moan. Of course such an action couldn't go unpunished and so Gilbert found himself forced down on Ludwig's cock with an unrelenting hand in his hair, fighting against his gag reflex as Ludwig pushed his cock into his throat.

Gilbert would have to lie to say he didn't like it one bit.

He would never openly admit it, but he loved to be dominated by Ludwig. He was rough sometimes but no matter what he demanded, what he Ludwig made him do, Gilbert always knew he could count on Ludwig to catch him should he ever fall. And he never felt this safe and at ease as when he submitted himself completely to his partner. It was whole new world of bliss he had never even thought of opening, hadn't it been for Ludwig.

And sometimes, when they were as deeply submerged in their 'game' as now, Gilbert could feel the words on his tongue, threatening to spill out on his lips. They were there, they were always there but never as prominent as in moments like this. But he never said them, somehow he felt it would ruin not only the moment but also their relationships. So instead of saying his feelings Gilbert tried as much as possible to show them with his actions, because he knew a man like Ludwig, a man like himself, would understand that without ever hearing the words. And that really was enough.

The air was filled with groans and the wet sucking noise of Gilbert's working mouth as he was face-fucked by Ludwig. Fingers dug almost painfully in his scalp but that only urged him on even more to take Ludwig in deeper and deeper until Gilbert could hear his name on the other's tongue.

"Gilbert…"

It was one word, but for Gilbert it was his world. Sometimes it felt like he was living for these moments, when Ludwig was helpless, with nothing but Gilbert's name on his lips. And it was then that Gilbert knew for sure that his feelings were reciprocated.

Ludwig's cum was bitter on his tongue, but strangely enough, he didn't mind. He swallowed, made a show of milking every last drop, knowing that he would get generous reward for it later. But he would have done it anyway, because it was Ludwig, and that would always be enough.

The hand in his hair relaxed slowly, easing the iron tight grip and then wandered down slowly to cup Gilbert's cheek, a thumb softly pressing against his lower lip, an affectionate gesture, so much a contradiction to Ludwig's roughness only moments before. Blue eyes looked at him intently, pupils blown from aftershock and that soft, almost unnoticeable smile tugged at Ludwig's lips.

It made Gilbert's heart swell and let him almost forget his own throbbing need, almost. Ludwig's eyes trailed down, an almost physical caress over Gilbert's exposed flesh and then the smile transformed into a smirk as he noted the straining erection.

"You've done well." Ludwig whispered, voice still husky from his precious activities. And Gilbert smiled, smiled because he knew what would follow, how Ludwig would take care of him, give him his reward that was so much more than just a reward for a well done service.

He smiled because he knew that now Ludwig would make love to him.

And every now and then, for a guy like Gilbert, even that was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

I got the inspiration to write this chapter from SSYM and senorflamingo. It ended up a bit different than planned though, but I don't think that's a bad thing. So this chapter is for you two ;)

* * *

The long and steamy nights that they spent together in and around Ludwig's bed made it easy to forget that there was actually a war going on. But reality eventually caught up to them and Ludwig had to return to his duties, and of course there was no way that Gilbert could simply stay behind.

But Gilbert was a warrior by heart, and in that, if not in a lot more ways, they were alike. Gilbert had embraced Ludwig's life style, regular training sessions, exercising with the troops and of course they flew more than one mission. Ludwig was quite the big shot after all.

Ludwig made a point of regularly attending his soldier's drills, more of the than not he would participate, Gilbert along with him. Today was one of these days. It was early in the morning and Roderich had joined them, on Elizaveta's insistence.

Gilbert had, after their initial encounter going wrong, befriended Roderich's dragon and by now they were best buddies. They usually ended up competing against each other during training, in turn spurning on the other soldiers to keep up and almost every time resulting in at least one break down due to exhaustion but an otherwise really pleased Ludwig, which usually paid off for Gilbert.

Roderich was watching from the side lines, he only came to accommodate Elizaveta, but otherwise making sure everyone was aware of his disdain for physical labor. Still, he held Gilbert's begrudging respect for doing this for Elizaveta, or, as he liked to see it, for being a decent human being, since it really was rude and barbaric to enslave his race. Considering that most humans treated their dragons like trash, he could really be grateful for having Ludwig, but there was this quite voice that kept insisting that Ludwig, despite respecting him most of the time, still held him captive.

And sometimes, just sometimes, in the dead of the night, when he couldn't sleep because of the ache in his shoulders where the curses sat, he hated himself for being so weak that he allowed humans to dominate him, and even more for having accepted that fact a long time ago.

But there was no room for thoughts like this on a brilliant and bright day like this. Ludwig was in a bad mood, due to bad news that had arrived in the early morning hours and that always resulted in a particular thorough, thus satisfying, workout session. Woe to the human soldiers behind him though, they usually couldn't keep up with the brutal pace. That they tried to anyway only showed how much they respected their leader. And that, in turn, made Gilbert possessively proud.

Ludwig blew into his whistle and everyone instantly snapped into attention. Gilbert and Elizaveta stood next to each other in the first row, backs straight and eyes ahead as Ludwig shouted his commands. Another whistle and the group seamlessly broke into moving as they ran laps around the perimeter. And if Gilbert checked out Ludwig's ass whenever he passed him, that was simply the man's fault, because, honestly, the guy had a great ass, and body.

The drill continued through half of the morning and by the end of it Gilbert and Elizaveta had broken out, again, in a heated discussion about who had performed better. Only this time it ended with one sharp and, unfortunately, loud exclamation from Gilbert, about how well versed he was in the fields of 'performance' and that if 'Madame frilly pants' didn't believe him she could just go ahead and ask Ludwig about his insight on the matter, because he would bet his customized cock ring that 'lil Roddy' hasn't nearly as much prowess in the sac.

Yes, they had escalated into the fields of sexual innuendos, another common occurrence during their drill rituals. It was at this point that Gilbert realized he just had put his head into deep shit, and that Ludwig would take a hell of a lot of time to pull him out again.

He couldn't decide if he should be excited or terrified. Probably both. Most definitely both.

There was not even a hint of what he was thinking visible on Ludwig's face, and if anything, that only added to Gilbert's uneasiness. The soldiers had fallen quiet after the exclamation but in absence of any reaction from their leaser they returned to their conversations, but Gilbert didn't miss the side eyes he got. And there was no way anyone could miss the way-too-pleased-for-her-own-good on Elizaveta's face.

He would pay dearly for this, and Elizaveta knew that. Roderich on the other hand seemed to have been shocked into stunned silence. It took a few attempts from Ludwig to pull him out of it, but even then Roderich gaped a few times like a fish on dry land before finally a sound came out.

Gilbert might have, maybe, accidentally, laughed at the squawk-like sound Roderich made, but afterwards he would swear on his Awesomeness that it was Elizaveta. He didn't really get why no one believed him though.

Anyway, Ludwig dismissed his troops, rebuilt Roderich's sanity, by probably proposing a bake-bake date, and collected his more-than-a-handful pet dragon, after politely saying goodbye to Elizaveta of course. Gilbert wasn't entirely sure how he should interpret the last look Elizaveta cast him, it could be schadenfreude or it could be pity. It was hard to tell and he wasn't too interested in sorting it out, not when Ludwig grabbed his wrist the moment they were out of sight and slammed his back into a wall.

Not so long ago he would have been offended if someone suggested that being manhandled would turn him on.

"I hope you realize your transgression." Ludwig downright snarled into his ear, and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing ever. Gilbert knew he was supposed to be submissive and grovel in front of Ludwig for his mistake but at times like this he just wanted to rile Ludwig up even more. They were still outside their rooms, that Ludwig was upset enough to demonstrate his dominance outside, where everyone could see, was a sure sign that Gilbert would have difficulties to walk for at least a week.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gilbert smirked and pushed his knee between Ludwig's legs, an obvious sign that he wouldn't get down with a fight.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I am talking about." Ludwig's voice dropped into an even lower growl and Gilbert had to fight the shivers that rolled down his spine. The voice sent sparks of heat straight between his legs, where his cock clearly stated its interest in the matter. "Do I have to remind you of your place?" _Yesyesyes!_

"I'd like to see you try." Ludwig growled out his challenge, knowing fairly well where this would lead to. Not that he had any objections.

He hadn't even finished the sentence and Ludwig's hand was already on his throat, fingers digging under the tight black collar he wore at all times and Gilbert gasped for air as Ludwig pulled him closer. There was a short moment where they locked eyes, despite his hard grip on him, Ludwig's eyes were warm and questioning, and only when Gilbert nodded his consent, did he continue with his rough treatment.

He yanked Gilbert forward and kicked his feet out from under him at the same moment, effectively forcing him on his knees. "Know your place." Gilbert stayed on his knees but he refused to cover, instead he glared up at Ludwig, showing his defiance with bared teeth. For a split second he imagined to see an approving glint in Ludwig's eyes before he was slapped hard across the face.

The sting was delicious and Gilbert's were ringing. It was not often that he was in the mood for physical pain but today was one of these days. And Ludwig just knew how to deliver without ever hurting him seriously.

"I should have out a leash on you and lead you like the filthy little dog you are." Ludwig looked down on him, brows drawn together in disgust and if Gilbert hadn't known that this was all part of the game, he would have trembled under that gaze. But knowing all the implications behind it, it actually made him, well, tremble actually, with anticipation.

Huh?

Ludwig thought, not for the first time, that he should start a book or something, where he would put down all the little things about Gilbert, for example how being reduced to a dog seemed to have fried his brain and turned him into a drooling mess on the floor. He would have been annoyed, but the hell, it wasn't his carpet. And the sight was quite endearing, and Ludwig decided that, if Gilbert had to insist on trembling and drooling on the floor, he might as well do it in his room and naked.

He dragged Gilbert up by his collar, sending another shiver through the other's body, and yes that was an obvious tent in his pants. Maybe he should really start and think through his punishment strategies, this was not a punishment, this was a party, in Gilbert's pants. But then again there were plenty of other ways to drive Gilbert crazy with lust and need, and to hell with him if he didn't use at least one of them today.

Thankfully they didn't encounter anyone on their way back to their rooms, kind of strange how these palace corridors always were empty when they needed it. Maybe it was his aura that scared everyone away when he was in a sexual and, on top of that, punishing mood. Or he had missed another memo regarding an upcoming meeting. Wouldn't be the first time that the messenger boy assumed that Ludwig knew of the meeting because usually Ludwig organized said meetings, and only when an indignant Roderich showed up at his desk did he actually learn of the meeting. After it was over of course.

He really should do something about that, but not now, now there were more _pressuring_ matters he had to attend to. He shoved Gilbert through the door into his reception room and slammed it shut behind them. Gilbert's face was flushed red, and his breath was ragged as he stumbled from the force of Ludwig's shove.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang and Ludwig smirked down at Gilbert on the floor. "It's time for a lesson, don't you think?" He didn't miss the slight shiver that trembled through Gilbert's frame at his words. There was nothing more precious in this world then Gilbert, when he was like that, red spread among his cheeks, eyes glazed over with lust and breath puffing out in sharp gasps. There was only one thing missing, but Ludwig was sure he could get there soon enough.

He grabbed Gilbert's collar again and yanked him up and into a rough kiss. Gilbert immediately tried to force his tongue into his mouth but Ludwig wouldn't have it. He put his hand on Gilbert's throat and gently squeezed, a silent warning to behave. Gilbert of course took it as a challenge to resist him even more, growling softly as he started nipping at Ludwig's lower lip.

Ludwig's other hand dug into the back of Gilbert's head, fisting strands of his hair and abruptly yanked him back, tearing a snarl from his throat. He bent Gilbert's head back until his throat was bared to him, licking once over the pulsing vein to the spot behind Gilbert's ear that always, always, drove him crazy. "Do I have to muzzle you?"

Gilbert growled low in his throat, but didn't do anything else as Ludwig continued licking at the area behind his ear. "Good boy." Ludwig released his iron grip on Gilbert's hair and rested his hand on the side of his neck. "But you still need to be punished." The hand on Gilbert's throat tightened around the collar and he yanked Gilbert forward again, through the door into the living room and through another door, until they reached the bedroom.

"Will you behave, or do I need the crop again?" Ludwig asked with a smirk as he tossed Gilbert unceremoniously on the bed. For a moment he thought that Gilbert would actually choose the crop option but then he faltered just slightly, his arousal winning over his desire to mess with Ludwig.

"How boring." Ludwig commented idly as he pushed Gilbert down spread eagle and tied him to the four corners of the bed. A familiar position but one he never grew tired of. Everything important was in reach and in clear sight and it was always so easy to make Gilbert struggle against his bonds.

"I hope you don't like these clothes." Ludwig flicked his finger against Gilbert's thigh, taking note of the straining erection that begged for freedom. He could have undressed Gilbert before he tied him to the bed, but he favored the intimacy of cutting the clothes off of Gilbert. Gilbert was a dragon, he could easily break the bonds and tear Ludwig apart but he trusted him enough to let him put a blade to his throat. And that was something that never failed to fill Ludwig with awe, and desire, lots and lots of desire.

"Naaa, I prefer to be naked." Gilbert teased with a smirk. Sometimes Ludwig thought that Gilbert was far too comfortable in the submissive role. But he would certainly not complain.

"Maybe I should chain you naked in my living room." Ludwig mused and dragged his finger over Gilbert's collar bone. "I would show you off to my guests. You'd get a ring on your sweet little cock and a plug for your greedy ass. Maybe I'd even take you while Roderich was watching. Or maybe I'd let him take you, while _I_ was watching. How'd you like that?"

Gilbert groaned, straining against his bonds as he tried to gain at least a little bit of friction between his legs. It shouldn't be, by all means, it shouldn't be this arousing when Ludwig talked about using him like that, about sharing him with Roderich of all people. But it worked, and not because Gilbert had some hidden kink for Roderich, but because he knew that Ludwig wouldn't do it, he would never share him but, he was just teasing, hitting the very spot where Gilbert was vulnerable. He knew him so well and at the same time Gilbert could trust him completely to never use it against him.

"You're terribly overdressed, don't you think so? I think I'm going to change that." Ludwig slapped Gilbert on the thigh before he pushed off the bed and pulled his knife out of its hilt in his boot. Maybe he was paranoid, but he preferred to have a knife on him at all times.

He sat down next to Gilbert, trailing his finger down his chest. There were faint stains of sweat on it from Gilbert's earlier workout, but to Ludwig the scent was alluring, it reminded him of Gilbert's primal fury, his monstrous nature and the pure danger that lurked underneath his skin. It was Gilbert in his purest form and he wouldn't change it against anything in the world.

"Maybe I won't punish you at all." Ludwig quietly mused to himself, hooking his finger into the collar of Gilbert's shirt and pull down to reveal the faded marks he had left there a few days ago. "Or not so much." He dipped down and pressed a lingering kiss on Gilbert's kiss, while he slowly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. "You have been very naughty after all."

Gilbert sucked in a breath the moment Ludwig pulled back but he didn't get the chance to answer before Ludwig shoved the handkerchief between his lips. "Can't have your naughty voice distracting me now, can we?" Gilbert twitched as Ludwig dragged the tip of the knife over his chest, applying just enough pressure that the blade was tangible through the fabric.

It wasn't the first time that Ludwig had used a knife on Gilbert's clothes, but the soft red flush that followed the path of his blade never ceased to amaze him. Sometimes he felt like carving into Gilbert, not physically, he would never mar this perfect body, but with the shadow of his blade. He wanted to use him as a canvas, etch his name onto him, even if it was for only just a moment. But it was moment like this when he had to remind himself that even though he technically was, he never wanted to see Gilbert as his possession. Not like this, not while Gilbert was still tied to his will. Not when he was still too much of a coward to risk losing Gilbert to his freedom.

He made quick work of the shirt, slicing away not only the fabric but also the sentiment that threatened to swallow the mood. Heat pooled in his body as Gilbert's chest was bared to him. Gilbert was breathing hard again, his eyes followed the blade that trailed down his stomach, over the hem of his pants and circled once around his erection before it cut away the fabric effectively.

Ludwig pulled away the cut up clothing and put his knife on the bed side drawer. He took a moment to relish in the sight of an exposed, and very needy, Gilbert. The skin stood out pale against the dark sheets and the red flush on his face and around his neck was unmistakably. He could stare at Gilbert like this for days and never grow tired of it.

But Gilbert had been a bad boy, and bad boys needed punishment, so Ludwig got up again and prepared his equipment. He wouldn't need much, he wasn't in the mood for elaborate punishments that took forever, his own straining erection urged him on to make it quick. And for once, he was happy to oblige.

"I should whip you, until your thighs are weeping red." Ludwig whispered into Gilbert's ear, following the quiver that racked through his body with his hand. "I should spread you open until you beg for my cock to fill you up." Gilbert's whole body twitched in a sure sign that 'yes, yes he would like that very much'. A smirk fought its way onto Ludwig's lips and he leaned over to get the cock ring from the table. It was a simple but effective device and he always returned to its use.

Gilbert moaned shamelessly as he put it on, his cock needed a few strokes to get back into full hardness but then the ring fit snug around its base. Ludwig didn't take the time to appreciate his handiwork, instead he started to undress, he wasn't in the mood for clothes when all he wanted was to press flush against Gilbert and soak up all his excess body heat.

He laid down next to Gilbert, aligning their bodies until there was not a hair width of space between them and he breathed in Gilbert's musky scent, the pure potency that seemed to seep from the pores of his skin. Gilbert was whining against the gag in his mouth and Ludwig relented, pulling out the piece of cloth and replacing it with a warm kiss. He had wanted to punish Gilbert for his transgression but he found he could no longer remember what he did. And he no longer cared, he just wanted to be close to him.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked when Ludwig stretched his arms to undo the cuffs that held his hands. "Why d'you stop?" Ludwig sat up and untied his feet before he laid down again and pulling Gilbert into another tender kiss.

"It seems that I just can't stay cross with you." Ludwig murmured into his ear, his hands trailing a path down Gilbert's body.

"I'm just that awesome." Gilbert snickered before he pulled Ludwig into a harsh kiss. "So are we going to make love now?" He asked once he released Ludwig and smiled against his lips. "Come on Lud, I know you want to slam your big cock into me, there's no reason to hold back. You don't have to choose between lovemaking and role play. You can play rough without it having to be a game. I can take you."

Ludwig hand had stilled on his body, but after Gilbert had finished he resumed his ministrations, this time with much more fervor and insistence. "Oh Gilbert." He whispered, breath ghosting hot over Gilbert's flushed skin. "The things you do to me." He pressed his lips against Gilbert's temple, kissed his way down his face until he reached the edge of his mouth. "Let me show you…"

He bit down on Gilbert's lower lip, dragging his teeth over the skin, growling as he pressed closer into Gilbert, hands sneaking down to where both their cocks laid unattended and needy for attention. Gilbert groaned, pressing eagerly into the touch and returning the kiss with equal fervor.

"Don't hold back Lud." He growled once they parted, only to pull Ludwig back into the kiss. Ludwig complied, allowing his other hand to wander to Gilbert's backside and knead his ass while he continued to rub furiously at their cocks. "Just take me like you want to. You don't have to pretend."

Somehow a smile had sneaked its way on Ludwig's face and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart, without him realizing it had been there in the first place. The truth was, and always had been, that Ludwig needed the safety of their games, where everything was just pretend. There he could hurt Gilbert, break him down and pick him up again as easily. Without fearing to overstep the line. His own rules kept him in place and over time they became as impenetrable as a steel wall.

So every time they didn't establish their game rules he forced himself to be gentle, to make love instead of what he really wanted to do. To take without holding back, to etch his desire into Gilbert's body with every beating of his hungry heart. No rules to hold them back, no inhibitions, just unbridled passion.

Gilbert kept whispering his reassurance against his skin, sweet puffs of hot breath, but Ludwig was no longer listening. He was too lost in the taste of Gilbert on his tongue, the scent that grew heavier with every wave of arousal and he wanted to take it all at once, engrave it into his memory so that he would never forget.

There was a bottle of lube in his hand but he couldn't recall how it got there. Maybe Gilbert took it from its place on the nightstand, maybe he had taken it himself, it didn't matter. He didn't bother with warming it up in his hands and he certainly wasn't slow with the preparation. He knew that Gilbert could take a lot, had always known it, but he had always ignored the implications, going for slow instead of wild.

His finger went in easily, absorbed by the greediness of Gilbert's body and he only wiggled it a few times before he pushed I a second. It must have been uncomfortable for Gilbert, his body was tense and he groaned more than once but he kept thrusting back at Ludwig, urging him on relentlessly and Ludwig was too far gone to bother with holding back. He wanted this, Gilbert wanted this, and to hell with him if he waited any longer.

He barely took the time lubing himself up before he pressed in. Gilbert welcomed him with a loud moan and the arch of his back, swallowing him up nearly completely in one smooth pull of his body. Ludwig stilled for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Gilbert's eyes were open and fixed on him, his chest was rising and falling with the panting of his breath and his skin was flushed a deep red, almost matching the hue of his eyes.

"Come on Ludwig." Gilbert teased with a half smirk. "What are you waiting for? A special invite? Sorry, I don't do those." His smirk widened and Ludwig gasped as Gilbert's legs closed around his hips and he pulled him in the last inch. "Whoops, I lied."

Ludwig's hands clamped down on Gilbert's hips and he pulled out, only to slam in again, setting up a fast pace right from the beginning. Gilbert kept eye contact, but his eyes were gradually glazing over and his moans came in time with Ludwig's thrusts. But despite his ragged breath, despite the violent jerks his body made whenever Ludwig hit somewhere especially deep, he kept teasing, making Ludwig's blood rush with the throatiness of his voice.

"Is that all? Come one you can do better than that. I want to feel you for the rest of the week. You call that fucking? I'm not even screaming." Ludwig silenced him with a harsh press of his lips, licking his ways into Gilbert's mouth and drinking up every sound that threatened to follow his tirade. He increased his pace, pulling Gilbert's legs up until the angle was just right and Gilbert dissolved into a shaking moaning heap.

The kiss turned sloppy then, both were too fixed on other things to pay much attention. Ludwig bit into his lips, or Gilbert bit into Ludwig's, it was hard to tell at that point. Gilbert dug his fingers into Ludwig's shoulder, pulling him close, until their chests bumped together but he still pulled, desperate to melt into Ludwig as he was filled by his throbbing cock. And his moans turned almost into screams when Ludwig finally touched his aching need, not with his hands, there was not enough space for that, but with his stomach, muscles pressing in on his erection.

Ludwig can feel it, he can feel the exact moment when it was too much for Gilbert, when the constant assault on his prostate is enough to send him over the edge. Gilbert tensed, his whole body going rigid, his eyes fluttering closed as he moaned his pleasure out into the room. But still he held on to Ludwig, hands drawing him closer, legs pushing him deeper and it wasn't long until Ludwig gives in to the heat that surges through his body. He came with a loud and garbled sound, a mix between a shout and a moan and Gilbert kissed him through the whole thing.

Gilbert's pull on him finally subsided and he had enough space to slide out and collapse next to Gilbert, all his strength drawn out from the intense orgasm. Gilbert's lips were still on him, kissing him and whispering assurances that immediately dissolved in the haze that still clouded Ludwig's mind. He couldn't remember ever having an orgasm that left him this wrecked. Usually it was the other way round, Gilbert lying boneless on the bed or the floor while Ludwig was relatively fine.

And that just showed him even more, how much he had needed this. How much he had needed it to let go, to just take.

"See." Gilbert murmured in his ear. "It's not that bad."

Ludwig smiled weakly. He was aware of the stickiness that covered his stomach, he was aware that his bed would need changing soon, with all the come and lube probably leaking out of Gilbert at the moment. But he couldn't bring himself to care, not when he felt this sated and happy. Fingers carded through his hair, careful and gentle and Ludwig allowed himself this moment. The reprieve from responsibility and order and he just lied there, eyes closed, body still thrumming with the afterglow, until his mind finally accepted that he had bound himself to Gilbert as much as the other was bound to him.

And maybe that was for the best.


End file.
